


Us Against The World

by SierraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Maybe fluff, PWP, Smut, Sorta incest but oh well, probably fluff, prompts, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWinchester/pseuds/SierraWinchester
Summary: This is going to be nothing but random (usually unrelated) chapters that I came up with to satisfy my best friend’s Lucifer/Gabe ship. It will have hints of Sabriel and maybe some other stuff too.





	1. Angels and Their Charges

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is Lucifer's archangel guardian. Archangels and their charges aren't supposed to have any contact at all, but Gabriel is in love with his charge. To make it even more forbidden, Lucifer is named for the vessel he shall someday become.

“Luci, I’m home~!” Gabriel called as he popped into the inconspicuous log cabin that Lucifer had been stowed away in. 

Lucifer grinned and he came out of the den, not giving his angel a moment to speak before he was kissing him. “I hate that nickname.” He responded once he had finished, having nipped Gabriel’s lip. Thanks to his grace, though, the blood he’d spilled had never left his lip. 

“I know. It’s why I love to use it so much.” Gabriel added with a wink before he kissed Lucifer again. 

They’d been together for nearly a year now, which was funny enough, seeing as guardian angels and their charges were never supposed to interact. Yet here Gabriel was, an archangel that had been assigned to protect the vessel of his eldest brother (a boy aptly named Lucifer by his overtly religious parents), kissing him in the home that they shared. 

“You remember the night we first met?” Lucifer asked as he led his boyfriend towards the den where he’d been watching some old black and white film. 

“Can’t ever forget, sugar. You were drunk as hell and I hit on you to try and get you home.”

“You asked me if I ate lucky charms a lot because I ‘sure was sweet’. That’s a terrible pick up line!”

“Maybe so, but you are super sweet. And it worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, until we got back to my house and I sobered up enough to realize you had taken me home when I hadn’t said more than two words to you on the ride.”

Gabe chuckled and he shrugged. “What can I say? I thought you were more out of it. What brought all this up, Luci?”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes at Gabriel’s persistence with the nickname and he shrugged. “Just thinking. I’m really glad you hit on me with a terrible pick up line. And I’m even more glad that you were so easy to seduce. I wouldn’t want to live any other life.”

 

Gabriel ignored the rest, caught on one statement that Lucifer had made that was incorrect. “I was not easy to seduce! You had to buy me a pound of chocolate two days later!”

“Yeah, but once my pants were off you slipped right into bed.” Lucifer smirked at Gabriel, eyes all snake slit and tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

“You were cold and it was easier than wasting grace!” The archangel argued, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing his charge deeply on the lips. 

This time when Luci pulled away his words came out on a grin and they sounded like he knew exactly what he was doing. That little brat. “See how easy it is to get a kiss from you? So easy to seduce.”

 

“Oh, I’ll show you easy to seduce!” Gabriel growled and snapped and suddenly they were in a mirrored bedroom and Lucifer was naked and tied down. Tonight would be fun.


	2. Of Balloons and Birthday Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes to his first birthday party and he stumbles upon something very interesting. Lucifer shows up and sees what millenia down the line will be the thing that flipped the 'trickster' switch in Gabriel's mind.

Gabriel settled to watch the festivities of the thing humans had dubbed a 'birthday party'. He had been informed by his brothers that he should observe the human culture further and learn more about them and their lives. He felt something that happened so commonly, like a birthday party, would be the ideal place to begin. Instead of inserting himself into the party and altering the humans perception to think they knew him, he just sat invisibally on the sidelines to watch.

For most of the party, it was adults drinking alcohol and children running around and playing games such as tag and hide and seek. It seemed fun, but nothing more than Gabriel and his brothers had once played. It was the cake that started the shift. Cake meant rowdy children growing sugar high and adults whining about their diets. (Admittedly, Gabriel did steal a bite of someone's cake before they'd gotten a chance to eat it. He never could say no to sweets, especially ones with such thick frosting.) But cake led to presents and presents led to the child celebrating to open them all and play with them. Those left out of partaking in presents had found another way to have fun.

At first, Gabriel had believed that they were attempting to ruin the fun of the party by pulling balloons from their perches and slicing the ends off with scissors sanctioned by their parents. It was confusing and he had wondered if this was how all parties ended, by pulling the decorations down and tearing into them. But when the first brave soul put the balloon bottom to their mouth and inhaled, Gabriel got an inkling of what may be happening. He knew what the balloons were filled with and what that gas may do to the human body. Getting high at such a young age was unsettling and didn't seem right, either. So, when the child spoke and his voice was octaves above the range it had been just a few moments ago, Gabriel relaxed and he fully understood.

Helium gas was funny, and it seemed everyone thought so. The children ran around shrieking in higher pitches and a few parents joined in, stealing hits and reprimanding them in stern voices that could never be taken seriously. Gabriel couldn't help but to laugh along as one man, a father with a voice so low he seemed more robot than man, swallowed down an entire balloon's worth of chemicals and spoke. "Happy birthday from your dad, Chipmunk." All the kids laughed and squealed for more as the adults tittered and shook their heads at the antics.

In a human vessel, albeit one he had whipped up himself, Gabriel couldn't resist the temptation to try this himself. Without anyone noticing, he grabbed himself a balloon, slit a tiny cut across the bottom bell end of it and sucked. He spoke to himself alone, using his vessel's voice. "My name is Gabriel." It was higher in pitch, squeaky and nasally. Gabriel couldn't escape his own laughter and he grabbed another balloon to try it again.

Seven balloons in is when Lucifer showed up, settling next to his brother. He saw the crumpled and shredded pile of balloons and looked angry until he saw that the kids and just as many surrounding their feet. "Gabriel, what sort of custom is this? Why tear them apart to make them harder to throw away?"

Gabriel just grinned and he opened his mouth and spoke, surprising his brother. "Lucifer, helium gas is very fun to play around with."

To say the voice was a shock was an understatement, but Lucifer understood. He had known of this thing before, but he didn't realize that people did it at parties as a game. Instead, he continued to watch as the humans, and his brother, filled their lungs with gas and spoke in shrill voices that always ended in peals of laughter. Neither archangel knew, but someday, Gabriel would look back and realize maybe this was when his mischief first came out. Maybe this was the point where he lost some of that angelicness and instead inherited just a little bit of trouble.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer 'killed' Gabriel. Now he needs to help him mend.

Gabriel groaned at the next dab of alcohol over the slowly healing stab wound on his chest. The blade his brother had used was only a normal angel blade, but infused with a little bit of archangel blade metal. So, it's damage, while not permanent, was much harder to erase and would take a long time to heal. From his current position, Gabriel couldn't feel all the muscles straining and aching, but the burning pain around the raw edges of his wound hadn't left yet.

"I'm sorry..." Lucifer whispered for the hundredth time, cleaning away the blood from his brother's skin and being as gentle as he could. He had done more harm than he'd planned to.

"Next time you want to prove a point and help me get off the grid, don't make it this real. It's all about the acting, Luci. We didn't need to sell it quite this much.. The wings and the tape threw the Winchesters off well enough." Gabriel grumbled through his gritted teeth. It wasn't the pain in the vessel that was so bad, that was only human pain and could be ignored easier than a buzzing fly. The pain in his grace, the utter white hot pain that throbbed through him over and over again couldn't be. 

"I was angry and I took my ragee out on you when i shouldn't have. I apologize. I will find a way to make this up to you, Gabriel, I swear it." The elder archangel promised as he began to pack the wound. For now, it was all he could do. Together, they'd drained much of their grace to pull Gabriel's death off and make it look as true as they had. Not only that, but they had also needed to create this little pocket in space time that would hide them away from the rest of the world and that had taken a lot, too.

"You're gonna have to or else I'm going to have to drop you out of my 'live off the grid and have sexy times with my brother plan.'" Gabriel half joked, a pained smile on his face as his sweaty, golden hair fell back on to his face again.

"I would not want that. I'll make it up to you... somehow." Lucifer promised, finally just holding his brother closer, humming some old tune.. one the trees used to sway to and the sun used to wake to. "You know, you'd feel better if you just accepted some of my grace." He reminded the nearly dead man in his lap.

"Nope. Some lines are too taboo to cross. Fucking Satan? I'm down with it. Faking my own death just to get out of the mess of the Apocalypse? I can dig it. Putting myself in some very cheesy porn to display my death to some dumb hunters? I'm chill. But cannibalising my brother's grace in the hopes of healing up a little bit sooner? Too far for my taste, bucko. Sorry."

Lucifer sighed and he flew them to the bed, a much more comfortable arrangement than the bathroom floor they'd been on moments earlier. "Fine... But I am the one who is sorry." He reiterated and then he began to hum again, singing the sweet tune to lull his hurting brother back to sleep. He needed rest to heal. They had forever to spend together, but first Lucifer had a million apologies to deliver and some bursts of healing to do as Gabriel slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. Still no smut. I feel like I'm doing this wrong! Enjoy some angsty fluff, though. More to come....more to come. ;)


	4. Jealousy and Lust (PART ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Gabriel wanted some mischief. Lucifer wanted revenge. What happens when Sam and Gabe get to it behind Lucifer's back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would happen! SMUT AHEAD! (Also, ignore the notes at the bottom of this chapter. I am having issues getting rid of them.)

A hot, wet mouth trailed down his skin, slipping and sliding closer to the prize. Gabe moaned out quietly as a tongue lapped at his hipbone and teeth nipped against sensitive skin, not daring to leave a mark. Not yet, anyhow. Sam hadn't ever been very good at keeping Gabriel unmarred, and while the archangel could always just heal it away, it wouldn't be worth it. For as much as Sam loved the marks, Gabriel would happily accept the consequences. After all, he liked them just as much as the hunter did.

"Going to hurry up or am I going to have to do it all by myself?" Gabriel snarked, but his breathy tone of voice sort of ruined the tone a little. Oh well, Sam got his point anyhow.

"You are millenia old, how are you not patient?" Sam grumbled as he finally, reverently, pulled off Gabriel's silk boxer shorts (because it is Gabriel and of course he has silk boxers) and kitten licked at the head of his swollen dick.

"Exactly." Gabriel grunted out, barely suppressing a shiver at the light touches, "I am used to instant gratification and you are not giving it to me, Winchester." As if to prove a point, Gabriel used a tendril of grace to push inside of Sam's already slick ass. They'd done a little prep and maybe Gabriel had spent a little extra time with his tongue to make sure Sam understood how well he would soon be fucked.

Sam gasped at the hot and cold sensation of the grace brushing against his insides, his cock twitching at it. "Dammit...Okay, okay." Quickly, he sucked Gabriel into his mouth and down to the very hilt. Once Sam's nose was up against the curly, golden hair, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He began bobbing a moment later. allowing Gabriel to control the speed by using sam''s soft hair as a pull.

Gabriel moaned and he bucked into the larger man's mouth, pressing closer and tugging harder. This wasn't love making and he was a celestial being with supernatural powers, he could be used a little more roughly than that, thank you very much. Once Sam was going an acceptable place, Gabriel used his grace to tease Sam. He ran tendrils down his arms and chest, hands caressing his inner thighs and his ass and one lone streak managing to slide in and pulse pleasure straight into Sam's body. But the angel didn't let it last long. Maybe a minute or two later, he quit indulging and pushed Sam away.

The sight of the hunter, all flushed and with drool connecting his lips to Gabriel's nearly purple cockhead, made pulling away so much easier. With strength a person his size shouldn't possess, he threw Sam down and growled into his ear. "I am going to fuck you so hard that sparks come out of your ears." Then, with no further warning, Gabriel pushed right into Sam's entrance. No magic was used to open it further than the two had earlier. Gabe wanted Sam to FEEL him.

Sam nearly screamed out, the feeling amazing and already mounting up the pleasure to a brand new level, a new level entirely. "Jesus, Gabriel!"

"Nope, just Gabriel." He joked, pushing in after rearing back again, his hips placed perfectly and poised to hit Sam's prostate head on each time. With every thrust he grew closer to pushing Sam, and consequently himself, right over the edge. "Come on, sweet thing. Tell me. Tell me how good it feels to have my cock filling you up, pushing into you, pounding you into the mattress." Gabriel demanded as he began to suck at the nap of Sam's neck. He liked seeing his own marks on Sam just as much as Sam's marks on him.

Sam groaned and it took a minute for his brain to catch up with the order and respond. "Feels so good. So damn good, Gabe. God... Makes me wanna cry. Never want you to stop." Another moan, this one muffled by the pillow Sam was hiding his reddened face in. "Harder! Please, oh, please go harder."

So, Gabriel obliged and he began going harder and faster, fingers no doubtedly leaving bruises on Sam's hips that would sting for at least two weeks after. "Love to hear that filthy mouth of yours. Love listening to you beg me for it. Tell me just how much you want it. Makes me so hard. Makes me want you that much more, Sammy." Gabriel replied, his voice had a rough edge to it as he pushed, wanting to give it all to Sam.

Sam moaned again. Dirty talk was a big turn on for him and Gabriel just loved to press his buttons. His thoughts were no longer much use and any sounds leaving his kiss bruised lips were pleasured, loud, and completely incoherent. They also didn't adequately describe just how amazing he currently felt with the angel's dick slamming into his prostate.

Gabriel had long since been able to tell when Sam was growing close and this time he didn't bother to stave off either of their inevitable orgasms. Instead, he let nature run its course. Two minutes later and Sam was trying to warn Gabriel through a babble of grunts and cries. "Gabe...Baby...oh oh oh! Yes! I-I'm gonna come! Shit, oh fuck! I'm gonna come!" And he did, right into the mattress he was laying on. Even then, Gabriel could feel the intensity of the climax.

That's what sent him right over the edge. A moment later and the angel let out an airy groan and stilled, pressed in deep. He filled Sam up to the brim and his hips continued to buck until the aftershock waves ended and he could breath normally. Rolling off of Sam, he snapped the mess clean and grinned. Slowly, the hunter rolled to look at his lover. "Geez... I think one day you might just kill me."

"Death by orgasm? Best way I see either of us ever going out." He winked and he stood up, snapping his clothes back on. His face radiated bliss and after one last, sweet kiss to Sam's lips, he headed back home to his little hideaway in a reality pocket...

 

TBC


	5. Gabriel in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked Sarah what she would want to see Gabriel do if the writer's would do anything she asked. She sent me a picture of a tumblr post describing Gabriel in charge of heaven. This is heavily based off of that.

Gabriel looked up at the knock on the door to the 'throne room'. It used to be his father's office, a very long time ago when he still cared enough to show up to work. Now, it was his office. It was a place to be when he didn't feel like mingling with the other angels. As well as that, it certainly was the best place to oversee everything. He'd also found a few secrets his father must have left behind; things like some weapons of God, a few thousand rewrites of the bible that he did so they were accurate, and a gift card for Denny's. He's pretty sure that last one was left by some careless angel and their vessel. Here in the throne room, though, he did feel like more of a leader than he ever had anywhere else. "Come in.,"

A lower ranked angel, someone named Javan scurried in. All of heaven feared Gabriel. Especially after an angel attempted to overthrow him and he hadn't just smited the poor bastard like any of the previous rulers. Instead, he had tortured them and drank their grace from wine glasses. Javan bowed quickly, low and proper, before he stood back up and he spoke. "Commander, Castiel would like to enter heaven and visit the Winchesters again. Does he have your express permission to do so?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that. The gates to heaven were heavily guarded now, after having created nearly thirteen thousand more angels, and Gabriel made sure no one entered unless he knew who they are and what they wanted. His brother though, was supposed to have an all access pass. He had done more for heaven, and the world overall, than any other angel ever had. Not only that, but he had strongly advocated for Gabriel to take over and he had convinced the other angels to let him. Gabe owed his brother a lot. "As I told you before, Castiel doesn't need permission to enter. He is free to come and go as he pleases, especially if he is only coming up here to see his boy toy, Dean."

Javan nodded and he hurried nad apology and a goodbye and basically bolted back out. No one truly wanted to be around Gabriel for long, not the lesser angels at least. Not only had they seen the way he killed enemies without so much as a single blink, but they had also all heard the stories. Most of them had heard them from Castiel's gravelled voice or from the Winchester's laughter in the halls, but they'd all heard them somehow...and each one were too scared to see just how true it was. Gabriel had played Trickster for millenia, even going as far as becoming Loki, the pagan God, just to give people what they deserved. He hadn't been gentle about it, either. The tall tales had originally been scoffed at, all the angels assuming they'd been fake. But the confirmation from the Winchesters and Castiel had been enough. After that, the stories of Gabriel swallowing planets whole and turning people into candy and letting vicious children devour them were no longer as funny as they had once been. 

Gabriel glanced around and he decided a day sitting here and stewing over angelic law and his father's absence was a waste of his time, and his time was so precious after all. So, he decided to go play nice with the angels for a little while. Many bowed as he first exited his office, but he waved them off and used Angel Radio to inform everyone this was a visit of the informal nature, so stop the bowing shit and act less like they wanted to kiss his ass. He got enough of that already. After all, being able to snap anyone up any time he wanted did have its perks.

Slowly, most of the angels relaxed and treated Gabriel as more of that odd boss that was friendly than anything else. Though, some of the angels couldn't shake the fear from their DNA at Gabriel's presence. So, when he walked over and offered a particularly terrified group a handful of Gobstoppers, they all froze. Would these melt them from the inside out? Or turn them into featherless potato sacks? Or make them into rubber people to kick and punch? Rejecting the offer wasn't really allowed, though. If they angered Gabriel, he may just have them killed anyway. So, one by one, they each took a colorful candy and ate it. Slowly, they sucked until the flavor burst into their mouths and.....nothing else happened. Unless it was some kind of slow acting magic, it seemed to just be regular old candy. Though, of course, for the most part all they tasted was molecules. "Delicious?" One offered up shyly.

Gabriel grinned and he headed off, offering more to any angel that passed. Even Castiel, on his way to his boyfriend, accepted a handful of Swedish fish from the archangel. As long as they weren't full of tar like the last time, he didn't actually mind their molecular flavor. Gabriel did head to the Viewing Room, though. He liked to watch Earth, see how people were doing down there and what exactly was going on. Sometimes, from his vantage point in Heaven, he would order other angels to go down and help out. The whole guardian angel thing had been redeployed a few years ago and it had truly helped the world and the mentality of it. Already, world hunger and homelessness had taken a hit and was steadily declining. But Gabriel also still could never truly depart from his Trickster ways and he still liked to mess with the humans as well,

Today, he aimed for someone he didn't even want to think of as human. Actually, he sort of wasn't, seeing as he'd been working with Leviathans for the past six years or so. Donald Trump stood on the stairs of a plane, waving at a crowd of paparazzi like a king. Asshole. Gabriel rolled his eyes and he flicked his wrist, easily sending Trump's ugly toupe skittering across the plane and then over the concrete like a well shot hockey puck. Gabe laughed even harder as the old windbag didn't even notice and took Gabriel's earlier 'suggestion' and declared April Fool's Day the new Christmas and demoted Easter down to nothing more than something as ignored as Arbor Day. 

Gabe stood and after sending a few more dozen angels down to watch over a hospital full of newborns and some others to reread the human law books, he snapped himself down to the cage. He did this every so often. For both him and his brother's sake. Per usual, he headed to Michael first. His older brother was still mentally gone for the most part, but slowly, Gabriel was helping to amend that. At the very least, he wanted his brother to have some of his power back. Just as an emergency backup in case they should ever need another archangel to help out. Michael's brain would need time, but his grace was restoring well and he did seem to have a little more clarity each time. At the very least, he looked at Gabriel rather than through him now.

After a little bit of power swapping, Gabriel took a breath and moved on to the harder of the two siblings. Lucifer turned to his brother, currently disguised as Jack, and he rolled his eyes. "Son, even for you, it isn't worth it."

Gabriel had been doing this for nearly three years now. He had been trying to see if he could return Lucifer to his former glory. To get his eldest brother to become the angel that he used to be. "Dad, come on... It would be better. You could come out of here, be up in Heaven and be happy again."

"I am happy! I'm perfectly fine living here and torturing my brother." Lucifer growled and he sent a zap of lightning towards the imposter he believed to be his son.

Gabriel sighed and he just vanished, fading from sight. Today was a bad day, then. Jack had seemed the most promising after the last few attempts. Sam Winchester always got an angry response and showing up as Michael once had gotten him the best reaction so far. He would never show up as just himself, though... It was too big of a risk, to show Lucifer himself. It held the risk of showing his true grace and Gabriel didn't trust Lucifer not to try and hitch a ride back or kill him and steal his grace. Sure, it hurt, his brother being this way, but he was attempting to fix that as well.. Baby steps, baby steps. 

Returning to his office for the time being, Gabriel settled in. He had a lunch date later in the day, but first he had some other things to do. "Ashiah, please report to my office." A moment later, a female showed up in a tank top and jean shorts. Her piercings gleamed in the light and the tattoo on her chest stood out against her olive skin. She didn't speak, waiting for her orders. "I have a job for you. Follow this girl around and make sure she stays out of trouble. If the boy attempts to hurt her, smite him on the spot." Gabriel responded and tossed a file her way. She nodded and flew off to follow her orders. Gabriel smiled, quickly glancing down at them from his office. (The Viewing Room was necessary for other angels, not an archangel.) Hel looked stunning in her gown and Ashiah looked like she knew what she was doing, though a little confused as to why she was following some human on a date. It made Gabriel laugh, yeah, a human.

Right on time, his phone rang. 666 was displayed on the screen and he calmly answered the Skype call, smirking at the smarmy dick on screen. "Crowley. Hell has been treating you well, I see."

"Everything treats me well, darling. Now, business?"

Gabriel humphed but he nodded. "Souls numbers are up. I still think fifty fifty is fair. After all, I did send you an extra ten thousand last month due to your little revolt."

Crowley didn't look happy, but when did he ever? He wasn't given much of a choice but to work with the archangel. Thankfully, he was at least kinder in soul distribution than Cas had been when they had been partnered together. "I was thinking seventy thirty, actually," before Gabriel could argue, Crowley continued, "Heaven's looking a little sparse this week. Take the extra. I'm still using up my last batch." Then he hung up before Gabriel could answer. The archangel chuckled and he let it go, dialing the next number he needed. 

"Hey, Dad." He answered as he headed towards the gates of heaven. He was shot many looks and he quickly mouthed, "Not that one!" The angels looked shocked and chastised and all averted their gazes, though of course all ears were listening in. "Brother will be here momentarily. We're going out to lunch together. Yes, yes.. I'll do my best not to murder him. Thanks for the confidence. Bye. See you at the family reunion on Wednesday." Gabriel hung up on Farbauti after a minute of talking. Then he headed down the stairway to Earth, smiling as he met his brother midway. Thor looked so awkward, heading up to Heaven. 

"Ready to go out for lunch?" He asked and the Norse nodded. Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and flew them both to Scandinavia, to a small bistro. A few angels even worked there and were already getting Gabriel a glass of wine and getting their pastry chefs ready for dessert in an hour. Chuck Almighty, it felt good to be in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there’s isn’t any sex in this chapter. (Sorry everyone!) But I just wanted this to be a quick simple chapter that sort of gives you a style for my writing. The next one will be smuttier, I promise.


End file.
